days and nights
by justanotherfantasticnobody
Summary: when faced with yet another life threatening situation, stefan and elena give in to their love for eachother. but just as all seemed horrible it gets worse. klaus swoops in to take their relationship with him on a little joy ride, can they survive it? rated t for penises
1. Chapter 1

Stefan thought about her every day. He knew he shouldn't he knew she was better off without him. But, he simply couldn't stop himself. He would think about her laugh, her smile, the way she had looked the morning after, the way it felt to be next to her. And not the he was next to her now, talking about revenge, and hateful things, but when all either of them saw was the other.

Whenever she spoke to him he would only half hear her, listening to the sound of her voice, but never her words. Just that sound he knew so well.

He thought about the curve of her legs, and what he wouldn't give to feel them, to own them once again. The way she would yell when they made love.

Little did he know she thought about him too.

She missed him. She needed him, now more than ever. She needed to feel connected, to have someone would always be on her side, who she knew she could always count on, someone who would never question her, but never leave her alone. She had never had that before (or after) Stefan.

She often caught him looking at her. Not just looking but staring, gazing, his eyes filled with passion and lust, and maybe, just maybe, the love that had lingered in her for the past 5 months, he had been holding onto as well.

She thought about that now as Damon finished up pitching his plan to everyone. For some reason, she just didn't care as much anymore. She wanted Klaus dead as much as the next person, but she just didn't need it to happen as much as she had before. She used to feel like everything was in danger as long as Klaus was alive, but now, she really didn't know why she cared any more. Except for Stefan. Maybe that was why. Maybe she needed this to be over just so she would be able to help him find himself again.

Everything seemed a little blurred and hurried as she found herself the last in the living room of the Salvatore house. It took her a minute to swallow everything Damon had said. She sat on the couch to think about it. But all she found herself thinking about was Stefan.

"dammit" she muttered, and decided that for now she should try and get some rest at her house, so she left.

When Stefan heard the car pull up, he ran out of the gilbert house to meet Elena.

"Stefan?" she said, confused and trying to hide her excitement

"Hey" he returned, looking concerned.

"Stefan, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" suddenly all of her hope that maybe he'd finally come around, morphed into concern.

"Yeah, yeah. It's fine, but I just… I need to talk to you."

"sure" Elena said walking past him up the porch and into the house. He fallowed.

"what's going on?" she asked, closing the door behind them.

"it's about Damon" he said

"why? Is he okay? Did something happen in the past five minutes since I saw him last?" she said almost sarcastically, but he could tell it was a real question too. he forced out a laugh.

"well, actually it's about you and Damon." She looked uncomfortable, all of a sudden, her shoulders went up and her hand found their way into her coat pocket and her face got defensive, as if she was preparing for an argument.

"Look," he said," he's just… he's not good for you, 'Lena" she looked at him, shocked. He waited for her to say something, but when she didn't respond he continued.

"I'm not saying, that I am or anything, I just want you to be careful." she looked at the floor. "He loves you, that's not what I'm concerned about… but you need to understand, that while all this is happening with Klaus, if something were to… _happen,_ between you two… it could cause conflict, and we can't have any, distractions until Klaus is dead."

"wow" she breathed, still looking at the ground.

"what?"

"it's just… you almost had me thinking you cared" she huffed.

"Elena-"

"No! You know what? I am tired of this, Stefan!" he was looking her straight in the eye and she hated that. "You can't keep avoiding the way you feel, Stefan! Just when you think you might care you look the other way, and bring up Klaus again! It is so infuriating! Just feel something! Just yell at me, or hit me, or kiss me, or just hold me and tell me you love me!" she was yelling so loud, she had to pause to catch her breath " you're just isolating yourself within your hatred for Klaus, so nobody can reach you, just so you don't have to feel! And I don't believe that all you would be able to feel is pain! Remember love, Stefan? Can you remember feeling at all?" she stopped. She clearly wanted an answer now. He just kept looking at her, his green eyes sparkling with the tears he was holding back. They stayed in silence for some while never breaking eye-contact.

"Stefan" she whispered in a near tone of apology, as she reached her hand to his face. He flinched at her touch, causing her hands to retreat only for a moment. Upon their return to his neck he closed his eyes finally letting a tear fall. She whipped it away with her thumb, it made her all the more sad seeing him cry. Even though that might have been what she was hoping for. Just any sign that he still cared, but none the less she couldn't stand to see him hurt. She kissed his cheek softly her lips enclosing on his face. She withdrew quickly, and with out warning ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Stefan left the house in a flash. There was no trace of the encounter aside from the tears he had left streaming on Elena's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena woke up slowly. She opened her eyes just to close them again. She remembered last night, and let out a heaving sigh. She had cried herself to sleep, and as hard as she tried she couldn't stop the tears from coming now. For a moment she wept in her bed, until she pushed her emotions aside and got up.

She sat at her desk chair and looked at her reflection. Her nose red, her hair askew, the lines under her eyes clearer than usual. She didn't know why she was so upset, about last night. She had gotten what she wanted. She had gotten him to feel.

_But the look on his face, _she thought. She shook her head in resistance to her overly sensitive thoughts. She couldn't let her thoughts; get in the way of attempt to find the stefan that she loves.

_Loved, _she reminds herself, _loved. _She got dressed, and headed over to the boarding house, to meet with every one, plot, and get stocked with weapons.

When she arrived most everyone was there except for Caroline. They were already going over the plan of attack as she walked in.

"Elena, good" said Damon pulling her out of the foyer and into the living room. "rebekah called bonnie." damon looked at bonnie, expecting her to continue for herself. but when she didn't, "she said she found a way to break the blood bond between all vampires, for bonnie to use with her voodoo."

"Were you not going to say hello fist or-"she attempted to get out

"We have much more important things to attend to, than any manner of simple salutation" he interrupted.

"so what are we planning on? we know we can't trust rebekah." elena contributed.

"well we have to hear her out it could be our only chance." bonnie replied. "she'll be coming over in a few minutes." elena nodded, though clearly upset with the notion.

"how much do you know of the spell?" elena asked.

"not much, other than the outcome."

"oh" she replied. She hadn't looked at Stefan until now. Damon continued talking, but she wasn't listening. Instead, she was focusing on Stefan, trying desperately to pinpoint what he was thinking. Wondering whether or not he had really noticed her arrival, and whether last night still had an effect on him. After a while she caught herself starring at his lips. She thought about looking away and paying attention to Damon again, but she didn't. He finally noticed her looking at him, and she jolted her eyes back to Damon who was still talking. But now he was staring at her, and he couldn't let go of her gaze. He kept looking at her. They continued to trade off glances until, a loud knock on the door made both jump.

Only Damon walked to the door expecting it too be Caroline, instead he was shocked to see a different blonde and a dark haired man.

"Rebekah." Damon said politely. And then after a long while

"Kol." He let out reluctantly. Something about that vampire made him want to set himself on fire.

"Hello, Damon." Rebekah said. "May we come in?" Damon opened the door reluctantly, but never said yes. Fully aware that because of that, Kol would not be able to enter. "Damon…Please?" Rebekah pleaded.

"What do you want?" he asked

"I want to help." Kol stated.

"Help with what?"

"Oh please, Damon, don't pay dumb. it's no secret that of course he wants our brother dead as much as the nest person." Rebekah said haughtily.

"will you let us in please?"Kol asked frustrated.

"Fine." He waited for a moment obviously toying with them. "_Please _won't you come in?" he said sarcastically, over emphasizing the please.

Rebekah and Kol entered and escorted themselves into the living room. The whole crowd had been staying quiet, hoping to hear more of the conversation in the foyer.

"so what exactly does this spell entail?" Stefan asked, finally peeling his eyes away from Elena.

"It's truthfully rather nasty." Rebekah said, as though she didn't believe her own words. "It involves a witch, an old lost spell, and a sacrifice."

"Wait, what kind of a sacrifice?" Bonnie asked, glancing in Elena's direction.

"The blood of the dople ganger." Rebekah answered.

"Wait, What?" Elena said. Truth be told Elena had had quite enough of rituals and sacrifices, and she definitely was not up to dying for the second time.

"The blood of the dople ganger." Rebekah repeated.

"How much blood?" Stefan asked, the slightest touch of concern in his voice.

"Well enough, but no worries!" She said a little too light-heartedly. "i'm sure that one of the salvatore brothers would be more than willing to share a drop of blood, and then they'd have you to fight over for all eternity!"

Every one was in shock for a long while, gapping at Rebekah and Kol.

"So… I will have to die?" Elena finally said.

"Yes." Rebekah confirmed.

"Forget it, this is not happening." Stefan said.

Rebekah tutted at him and reached for her phone.

"See, I had a feeling you might say that." Rebekah said, looking at her phone, as if looking for something. "ah, here it is!" she said as an ear-splitting-scream emanated from her phone. Bonnie grabbed it from her hand.

"Caroline?" She gasped. Elena rushed over to look at the recording. Sure enough, it was the blonde hair and innocent, pained face of their friend.

"What did you do?" Elena threatened.

"Just a little old school torture." Kol explained as Rebekah reached out to Bonnie for her phone. "You might imagine what will happen if you are not willing to perform the task assigned to you, Elena."

"There is a hotspot located just on the other side of the old Lockwood property, it is rather easy to find. we'll be there at midnight."

Rebekah and Kol left without another word. Every one was quiet, no one but Stefan noticed Elena's silent tears. He slowly walked over to her a grabbed her hand, unsure of what it meant, or why he did it, but he squeezed none the less. She didn't squeeze back.


	3. Chapter 3

This was the loudest, most disruptive silence any of them had ever heard. Elena's eyes had not left the floorboards beneath her feet. Bonnie was the fist to interrupt the quiet.

"Elena, it's not your fault." She said and turned to her friend, who's hand remained held by Stefan's, but Bonnie didn't notice.

"I know." Elena whispered looking at the floor. But the truth was she didn't know. All she knew was that Caroline was in danger all because of her cursed Petrova bloodline. Of coarse she thought it was her fault. "If it's okay, I would kind of like to be alone." She breathed, guiltily.

"Sure, sure." Said the witch she grabbed her bag, and gave Elena a quick hug around the shoulders. Elena's eyes remained on the ground. Bonnie started to walk out of the room, until she noticed Damon hadn't moved, and he had no intentions to either. So she pulled his arm, and forced out of the living room and into the library with her, to give Elena a moment.

Stefan tried to vacate as well but she did not let go of his hand. He looked at their intertwined fingers and then up at her face. Her eyes had not parted from the floor, as she let a tear fall. With his free hand he cupped her chin with his index finger and brought her face parallel to his.

"did you want something?" he asked sweetly.

"yeah," she said almost ashamedly. "i wake up every day not knowing if i'll live, or die. on rare occasion does the option of both come around, and now that it has... i think i'd rather decide after the fact. i'd like to know if death is something i can survive" she waited searching his eyes, to see if he understood.

he nodded and brought his wrist to his own lips. biting gently, and offering it to her. she took his hand in hers, and drank. as neatly and as little as she could.

"Stefan… last night… I was wrong to yell at you, like that." She said reluctantly, as she wiped a drop of blood from her lips.

"No, no Elena you were completely right." He said and squeezed her hand only slightly tighter. Another tear came streaming down her face. "Elena the reason I choose not to feel is because it's easier. Sure the real Stefan loves you, but I just… I can't let him in. It hurts too much and I'm just afraid that…"

"That what?" She inquired her voice just above a whisper.

"That you wouldn't choose me even if I were that Stefan. That you would choose Damon all the same." He concluded.

"What?"

"Oh come on Elena please don't make me repea-"

He was cut off by her lips against his. Though chapped and salty from crying, he couldn't imagine, or for that matter remember, her tasting any better. Their fingers remained entangled at their sides. With her free hand she reached up to caress his face, moving back to the base of his neck and up to run her fingers through his hair. Still completely blown away, it took Stefan a minute to contemplate the situation. After a moment, his extra arm reached around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The remained in that position. Their lips locked, her mouth opening only slightly to invite his tongue inside. They continued to taste each other and remind themselves, of just what they had walked away from 5 months back. He felt like he needed to bring her closer to him even though there bodies were already pressed together. He couldn't get enough of her. He had completely lost his train of thought. He was entranced by the passion that he would never let go of again… but he didn't have to. In an instant she pulled away and used the hand he had been holding all the while to slap him. Hard.

" Oh my Gosh! I'm sorry!" she said, in such a frenzy, and reached out to him only to stop herself. He was swaying on the spot, less from the impact of her slap but more of the surprise it enveloped.

"What am I doing?" She asked, and looked at him as if he should know. "No, we don't have time for this I'm sorry, Stefan." She said in genuine apology. "Any ways… me and Bonnie and I, oh dear lord." She said and shook her head. He couldn't help but smile a little. She was just as confused as he was. "i have to help her practice the spell. she needs to get her energy up, and i should really... i should be there... i think she would want me to help her. for moral support, and spiritual, and such i think she would just like me there you know? " she said snapping her fingers to remind her self.

"so you're leaving." he said as if to help her along in her obviously harried thought process.

"so... we'll be at the place at the side on the other side of the Lockwood property." She managed. "So… yeah I will see you…later, or whatever, I don't know I have to go." She said and scurried out of the room.

She came into the library and grabbed Bonnie by the arm and led her out of the house.

"What are you doing Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"We should go" Elena interrupted. she led bonnie out of the house.

"Get in the car I have to talk to you." Elena said walking Bonnie around the car, to the drivers seat. Bonnie pushed her off.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert, But I can escort myself into _my_ drivers seat of_ my _car." Bonnie said sarcastically. Elena walked around to the passenger seat and climbed in the car.

"Soooo…" Bonnie started.

"I kissed Stefan."

"Say wha?"

"What do you mean what? Did you not hear me?" Elena said, frustrated.

"Okay, okay, Easy!" Bonnie lifted her hands up in surrender. "So, when? Just now?"

"Yes, and I was a total spaz!"

"What?"

"I was the one who kissed him, and then I slapped him, and then I was an idiot, and now my head hurts."

"Okay, it's okay." Bonnie said soothingly. "but... can we talk about this later?"

"Yeah, yeah, Of coarse. I'm being silly. We need to focus on getting Caroline back… Let's go."

"Okay" And they started up the car. They had forgotten that the two vampires inside could both hear the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan couldn't help but smile, as he walked into the library. Damon had immediately walked over to the drink cart, after hearing the conversation. Stefan found him with a fake mask of a sated and smug expression on his face and a glass of scotch.

"So… I take it you heard that?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah." He said, starring at his scotch.

"Well, I..." Stefan swallowed, as if choking down the remorse that he couldn't help but feel. He didn't want anything to affect what had just happened. "I'm sorry." _For Damon,_ he reminded himself, _I don't regret it. I am not sorry for me, I am sorry for Damon._

"For what?" Damon asked, still faining interest in his swirling scotch.

"Well not for anything really. I don't regret it, but I am apologizing for the fact that the girl you're in love with kissed someone that wasn't you." There was a long pause, and Damon finally looked up at him, his expression unreadable. The intensity of Damon's blank stare made Stefan uncomfortable. He shifted and changed his gaze to his shoes.

"But you aren't sorry it happened?" Damon finally said.

"No." Stefan said, although he didn't, somehow his answer didn't exactly sound believable.

"Well, I'm glad." Damon said, using the faux appeased smile he used when he turned off his humanity. "I have to say, this mopey, dopey, self-pitying Stefan has been getting on my nerves for months. I am glad you finally considered revising and won't be wallowing in all that pent up _anger _and _regret._" He said in almost a mocking way, as he exited the room. Stefan sighed and shook his head, he knew he would now be having trouble with Damon, but he couldn't help but feel relieved that Damon didn't punch him. He'd rather not get hit today.

elena held bonnie's hand, as she chanted in latin. elena thought in her head of what she might be doing.

maybe asking the spirits for the spell.

maybe praying to them for strength.

or maybe admitting that she had no idea how to will her best friend to death.

bonnie had once told elena, that a spell must come from a desire. every spell in itself is unique, because it's basically just like a more affective prayer. but to choose between one friend and an other... elena could hardly imagine how anyone could find a willful reasoning in that.

bonnie dropped elena at home when she said she needed rest.

"Well, thanks." Elena said and climbed out of the car. Bonnie caught her arm before the door shut

"Do you want me to be here with you or-"

"No. No, you go home and rest. I have a feeling you might have a small part in the ritual yourself." Elena said before closing the car door.

Bonnie made sure Elena got in to her house before she drove away.

Once the door was closed behind her, she leaned against it and let a silent tear roll down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" A low, warm, familiar voice said, to her right.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" She asked, whipping away the tear from her face.

"I asked you first." Stefan said. She looked up at him and couldn't remember what exactly the answer to his question was. She felt so hopeless. Even though she had a best friend, and a whatever Stefan was, she felt completely alone. She didn't know what would happen, she never really had. But right now, all the pain she had ever pushed aside was coming up, in salty tears_. _She let another tear fall_. What if this is my last day to live? I don't want to be alone today. _She thought to herself. Her knees started to wobble and her hands began to shake_._ Before she could fall she found herself in Stefan's strong arms, in an instant she was sobbing. He brought them over to the couch, lightening his hold on her ever so slightly as they sat down together. She nuzzled her face in to his chest and grasped at the fabric of his shirt. She never wanted to let him go again.

After a while her tears had slowed, and her sobs became seldom whimpers.

"I don't want to die, Stefan." She said, at last. She had a fist of his shirt in her hand. "i already did." she sobbed louder. "i've already died for him."

"I know." He said, smoothing her hair against the back of her neck. She smiled, but he didn't believe it. The sob that escaped her lips within a moment confirmed his doubts. "Hey," he said soothingly and placed a hand on her face, tracing her jaw-line with his fingers as he lifted her chin to look her straight in the eye. "I know." He repeated. She smiled, but this time it was real. As crazy as it was for the first time in a long time, she really believed that it would all be okay, because he was here. Everything would be okay, as long as he was there.


	5. Chapter 5

They stayed in the sacred moment, holding each other, as he cradled her head against his chest. Occasionally another tear would fall, but she wasn't scared anymore. She knew that he was there, and she wouldn't be letting him go this time. She knew how he felt about her. If there was anything she was ever sure about it was that, they would never stop loving each other. She looked at him and saw the love in his eyes. He wasn't hiding anymore. He wasn't the ripper anymore. He was Stefan. Just the same Stefan that had saved his brothers life months ago. He was _her_ Stefan. She blinked a tear back. Nothing could ever the same again, too much had happened. They would never be Stefan and Elena again. They would just be Stefan the ripper. As well as Elena the dopple ganger.

But some how through all the odds and obstacles, their love was still raging.

That had to mean something… didn't it?

Well thoughts weren't going to do any good, she needed confirmation. With an impulse, she grabbed the neck of his shirt and brought his lips to hers. A warm electric current pulsed through every nerve of their bodies. Without a second thought he reciprocated her action by wrapping one arm around her waist to bring her up to his sitting level, while the other hand lightly held her face against his. Heat was already emanating from her body. One of her hands was tracing his toned chest, the other swung around his neck. She shifted so that she was sitting on her legs, completely facing him, never disconnecting their lips. He turned to her, and tightened his grip on her waist, deepening their kiss, and pressing her chest to his. They fell back onto the couch; Stefan sprawled on top of her, as her legs worked their way around his waist, one hand gripping his hip, the other cupping his face. Their kiss, open and heated, became even deeper, if that was possible. Their teeth clashing, and tongues battling. As his hand crawled up her skirt, grasping her thigh, he growled into the kiss, and began trailing kisses down her jawbone and neck. Her breath had become sheer gasps, and her hand had started skirted under the hem of his shirt, until she began to pull the shirt up and over his head, and he threw it across the room.

A faint clash came from the kitchen, and they suddenly became aware of their location.

"Your room?" he asked

"Uh-huh." She replied, breathless and dazed. He picked her up bridal style, and she giggled. She started nuzzling and kissing his neck, he made the rest of the stairs, at in-human speed. Once her bedroom door was closed, he brought her legs around his waist, and crashed her against the wall. Her yelp was made short by his lips against hers, as his tongue forcefully opened her mouth. His body was pressed against her so she could barely breathe. But he was all the air she needed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Long time no see! … Or read, I guess :P **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, if you write you know how sometimes it is just not happening? Well that's the way that it was.**

**So sorry it has been so long, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

They held each other afterwards, their sweat an adhesive to the other. Her head resting on his chest, with two of her limbs swung over his front. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, pressing her naked body closer to his side, the other stroking her hair. Eyes closed. Enveloping the moment.

"If this is my last day to live-" she started.

"No."

"Would you please let me fin-"

"No." He stated sharply.

"I'm not saying when, I'm just saying if." He didn't respond, but remained tense. She pressed her lips to his strong heart and murmured another plea muffled by his chest. He relaxed at this, so she seized the opportunity and started again.

"If this is my last day to live-"

"Elena please" he whispered. She lifted herself from her laying position and sat up. She could not stand seeing him pained, his eyes closed, his thick brow furrowed, his lips pressed into a fine line, his sculpted jaw subtly quivering.

"Hey." she said. After a moment or two his eyes opened, but remained slits. She reached out and traced his face with her fingertips. He released a staggered breath, and closed his eyes again. She straddled him to get his attention, she wanted him to hear what she had to say, no avoiding.

"Then I'm glad I'm spending it with you" she smiled. He sat up and kissed her so hard she felt completely dizzy. Such fervor, she could not comprehend. When they separated, he pulled back and reached up to tuck her fallen hair behind her ear. Her eyes closed, lost in his touch.

"There's nowhere else I would rather be" he whispered, and kissed her forehead. His lips lingered there for a moment; he dropped his head but didn't pull back, his cheek pressed to hers. Caught up in her scent.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his ear before she said, "I love you so much." In a barely coherent hum, and she began to kiss her way to his lips. Though not in a seductive way, just lovingly. Nonetheless, chills emanated down his spine, and he tightened his grip on her waist. Before she could reach his mouth he pulled back, and whispered,

"You have no idea," his breathe against her lips. And he kissed her 

"8 hours." He said looking up from his watch, and across the table at Elena who had requested his marvelous pancakes for lunch. _Just 8 hours?_ He thought. That wasn't nearly long enough time to give Elena everything that she deserved.

"Just like five seconds ago." She smirked. "Seriously I am gonna take that watch away from you." She said sternly. He just shuffled his feet under the table. They ate in silence for minutes when Elena noticed he was staring at her.

"What?" she said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"You're cute, and I love you. That's all." Elena stared at him. After a minute or two she finished her pancakes and got up to wash the dishes. She started the water and nearly knocked over the soap bottle, surprised to feel a hand on her hip.

"God, you scared me." She said reaching back for the sponge.

"Sorry." He whispered against her ear. He brushed her chocolate hair out of the way to get a better angle at kissing her neck.

"No, you're not." Elena said attempting to scrub the dishes.

"No, I'm really not." He mumbled against her jaw. "But" he started kissing her neck again, "You" he slid his hands into her front pockets, "Love me anyways" using the tip of his tongue along the column of her neck and stopping at her ear, "don't you?" he hummed.

Elena finally turned around and wiped her wet hands on his clean grey shirt. She looked up at him with a furrowed brow and placed her hands on her hips.

"Maybe" she said and wormed her way out of his arms, to clear the table.

"You take that back…" he started tickling her sides. She squirmed but he wouldn't let up. She was writhing with laughter.

"Okay, okay okay… I take it back." She said straightening up wearily. She closed the distance between them and kissed him, short and sweet. "You know I love you." She pulled back and started to walk up the stairs

"Where are you going?" he asked.

" I'm going to take a shower." She called back. _Mua ha ha ha, _he thought as he watched her skip up the stairs.

Elena slowly took off her clothes and started the water; she took very little effort in finding the perfect temperature. She closed the sliding glass door, and reached for the shampoo. Forgetting that she wasn't alone, she began singing the Christina Perri song, a thousand years. When it came to the chorus she started belting, completely unaware that a naked man had just entered the room. He was staring at her for what must have been a while not wanting to disrupt this ongoing parade of cute. But at one point or another he became far too turned on to do much but get in there with her. When he tapped on the glass, momentarily before entering she could've sworn she had a heart attack. She knocked the shampoo on the rack and some how managed to get her hair caught in the showerhead. At this point Stefan stepped in and proceeded to untangle her hair.

"You are so cute." He said, once her hair had fallen back down to her shoulders where it belonged. She let herself giggle and her own embarrassment,

"Thank you," She gave, as she turned around and bent down to get the shampoo. She set it back up and reached for the conditioner, but Stefan intercepted her.

"Please allow me." He said as he squirted some into his palm. Elena looked wary, but nonetheless turned so he could better have at her hair. He gently lathered it onto her hair and began massaging it into her scalp. He was totally seducing her, she knew, but she was totally going to let him.


	7. Chapter 7

Elena watched Stefan sitting at the kitchen table, from the living room. Damon had called a minute ago and was obviously upset, but Elena didn't think about that. In fact if you asked her what she had been thinking she wouldn't be able to say. Any thing close to a semi-coherent thought that was going through her mind was love. Stefan looked incredibly hot at the moment, with his sex hair and his brow furrowed, but she could care less. Every time his shoulders would rise to fall with his breath, she knew her heart pumped more than blood. So much more ran through her veins. He was the current in an eternal river of passion; he was the conductor of every electric spark; he was the fuel to every fire of a warm, smiling love. He was her reason. And she could never again think of life without thinking of love, and she could never again think of love without thinking of him.

"Okay, bye" he said as he hung up his phone and stood up from the table.

"What did he have to say?" Elena said, snapping back to reality.

"Well," he started, and sat down with a very serious expression on his face. "Bonnie killed Kol." He said, awaiting Elena's reaction.

"What did Rebekah do?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I think it's safe to say she was pissed."

"Is Bonnie okay?" Elena asked, worried, knowing Rebekah's temper.

"She's fine." Elena sighed in relief. "Rebekah did call off the ritual because obviously the blood-link had failed."

"So Bonnie risked killing all of you?" she asked, her chest heaving.

"No, Bonnie knew that the kol wasn't our sire. Or at least that's what she said."

"How-"

"The spirits told her, i guess" Elena gave a silent "O" while he put his hand on her thigh and continued. "Well, the point is Rebekah, understandably, is not for the idea of losing another brother, even if it is Klaus. So she had to tell Klaus, and as you can imagine he is out to get us, once again."

"What does he want?"

"We don't know." Stefan said, pressing his lips into a fine line and running his hand on her leg. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Well, I'm scared but glad I'm not dying just yet. But whose to say Klaus isn't seeing to that right now?" She looked up and into his eyes again, enamored by their stunning sage tone. There was a lapse in both of their thoughts as they searched the others eyes for answers, while attempting to comfort them as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in. He closed his eyes and held her. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and planted a small, wet kiss on his shoulder. "Stefan." She whispered as she pulled back and brought her hands to his face "I love you so much. I would do anything for you." She crushed her lips on his, before he could reciprocate his sentiments. His lips moved harshly upon hers, as she gave his tongue leeway to enter her mouth. They separate when she runs out of breathe and pulls back. Her heavy sighs, and sweet breathe tickling his lips, she whispers, "He'll never touch you again." As she looks from his lips to his eyes.

"I love you so much 'Lena." He places a wet, yet chaste kiss on her lips. "More than you'll ever know."

"Trust me," she smiles, "I've got a pretty good idea."

They lay on the couch, bare bodies covered in only a throw blanket. Enthralled with her beautiful sleeping face, he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, gently waking her. Instantly greeted by his green Crayola eyes, she smiles lightly and yawns.

"I wore you out." Stefan smirked. She gave him a mock angry expression, and pulled the blanket up with her and wrapped it around herself. Stefan watched her and smiled a rather naughty smile, until she froze.

"Stefan." She says softly and picks up his jeans from the floor handing them to him, her eyes never leaving the door. He puts them on without question. And stands next to her automatically wrapping an arm around her when greeted by the blue eyes of his nemesis.

"Hate to disrupt this _special_ moment." Klaus smirks. "But have a busy schedule, you know." He snapped his fingers and two hybrids carried an unconscious Bonnie through the door.

"Bonnie!" Elena yelled, running towards her friend, but was held back by a reluctant Stefan.

"What do you what with her, Klaus?" Stefan snarled.

"Well, more like what do I want from you." Klaus said.

"Alright then what do you want from _us _then?" Elena yelled

"Stefan." He said, simply enough.

"You're not touching him!" Elena threatened, wrapping an arm around Stefan.

"Alright… a proposition, then." Stefan and Elena looked at each other, wary.

"What kind of a proposition?"


	8. Chapter 8

"I will give you a choice." Klaus said blatantly, as he walked into the living room and sat in an armchair. At this point Elena attempted to cover herself better, but to no avail. They kept their eyes on Klaus, as he let the anticipation of the moment boil just long enough to make it awkward.

"You or Elena…or I kill Bonnie" Elena tensed at the very notion.

"What exactly do you want with us?" Elena asked

"Well, I think it should be fairly obvious." He said as he stood up once again. "I want _your_ blood," he said gesturing to Elena. "And I want _your_ methods." To Stefan.

They did not respond, Stefan only took one step in front of Elena.

"Now Stefan, Elena will not be in any danger. She won't even be sad; she wouldn't remember your name. I would take it all away" At this point Elena felt the need to step in.

"No way." Elena simply stated, grabbing hold of Stefan's arm. "What if you take both of us?" She said looking from Klaus to Stefan.

"No, Elena." Stefan started, turning to her. "When I'm with him, I'm not myself… I…I'm the ripper, you know that." He said grabbing her hand

"I can't loose you, Stefan." She said reaching up to touch his face. "It could be the only way." Stefan closed his eyes, his brow furrowed. He knew how she felt. He felt the same. He knew he couldn't loose her either, not without losing himself. He didn't want to put her through that. But maybe he could survive, knowing she was safe… maybe? He opened his eyes, meeting her big brown ones. No. No, he couldn't.

He turned back to Klaus.

"Well?" he asked. Klaus smirked, obviously pleased with himself.

"Of coarse! I'll give you half an hour to pack." He said and walked out with his hybrids.

Elena held Stefan close as he stroked her hair. "What are we going to do?" She asked, in a weak voice.

"The only thing we can." He pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Survive."

She began to tear up, "Don't cry, Beautiful." He said, as she let the first tear fall. Wiping her tears away, she started shaking her head.

"Just, don't leave me again… I mean _you." _ She said pointing to his heart. He nodded and pulled her head back to his chest.

"I won't." He said, running her hair through his fingers. He knew that much was true. He didn't think he could, not again. She was his soul purpose, without her he would deteriorate. He would crumble. He needed her. And he needed her to need him. "We don't have much time, we need to pack." Pushing her back to arms length, I'll go home, I promise I'll be five minutes." She nodded, as he kissed her forehead, and sped off, through the door.

He met her just ten minutes before Klaus arrived. They handed their bags to a hybrid and climbed into one of the many black SUV's lined up outside. Which, aside from the hybrid driver, they had to all themselves. They had no idea where they were going. No idea what lay ahead. All that they knew was that the other was there, and so far they were both safe. Sometime around midnight, they were still driving, Stefan woke up noticed that Elena was awake as well. As Elena looked out the window trying to focus the scenery through the heavily tinted windows trying to get a better idea of where they were, Stefan looked at her. He took her hand in his, and she smiled turning to him and unbuckling her seatbelt. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled back she brought him over with her. So he, sprawled across the seats on his back and his head lay on her lap. He closed his eyes as she stroked his hair, and soon enough, they were both asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Elena woke up as the rhythmic lulling of the engine stopped. She had surprisingly gotten a good night's sleep, considering the circumstances as well as her up-right sitting position. She looked out the window and immediately recognized the location. Chicago. They were in Chicago. Hadn't Klaus had enough of Chicago? She thought, she didn't really… well she didn't at all want to be here. She knew it would make Stefan uncomfortable, and she also has unpleasant memories of a certain closet in a certain apartment, and a certain street outside a certain bar.

But it didn't matter know. She knew. Not anything could tear them apart. And lord knows, everything's tried… even Stefan. But their love never diminished. And it never would, and that made it all worthwhile. Because she knew. She knew.

Stefan began to wake and she heard footsteps on gravel walking up behind the car.

"Stefan, sweetheart." She hummed. "Wake up, baby. We're here." she stroked his face.

"Where's here?" He asked as he sat up, lazily ran a hand through his hair and blinked hard. She looked scared. She really looked scared. The only time she'd ever looked truthfully _scared_ was the night that he bit her. He'd never seen her scared before then. He'd seen her shocked, worried, and surprised. But this was scared.

The thing about Elena, though, was she was never scared for herself. That's something he loved about her. That night, she'd been scared for him, she told him.

Everything sunk in and she saw so much blood ahead of them. She didn't know what she'd done. Why'd she ever let Klaus take Stefan? He'd hurt him. He'll hurt him! And to bring him back to Chicago, where all the hurt ensued!

She never wanted this for him.

But she'll protect him.

She has to.

Klaus opened the door on Stefan's side, and grimaced. "Welcome back, mate." He said patting Stefan on the back as he stepped out of the car. Stefan merely looked at the scene and swallowed. He turned back around to help Elena out. He offered his hand she took it stepping out and trying to look like she's enjoying the sight of the city, when his hand dropped back to his side, she didn't let go.

Klaus led them to a small, but very put together summerhouse. It looked to be Victorian-style and could have been a mansion had it been twice its size. It had four bedrooms, but no dinning room. They were showed their bedroom by a hybrid that was a little too likeable. Klaus said he was tired so today they could just rest and get to know the house. Elena dropped her bag in the corner and began putting her clothes into the dresser, when she turned to Stefan.

"So… whose drawers are whose?" she questioned. He turned lazily from his side laying position, to face the dresser.

"I'll take the bottom two."

"Okay" she said as she continued to unpack. When she finished, she collapsed on her side of the bed, facing his back. "Hey, Stefan?" She lightly grazed his shoulder with her fingertips.

"Hmmm?" he responded as he turned to face her.

She put her hand on his and memorized the shape, while he draped an arm around her and played with the ends of her hair. She looked into his green pools and wondered if he seen the blood in their future, and the tears they've yet to shed. If she could make it all disappear, she would. She just wanted to tell him that it would be okay. But was it? No. She couldn't lie to him, she never could. And it wouldn't be okay. Though she knew their love would remain, she didn't know it would be okay. She closed her eyes and reopened them met his, and said the only thing she knew was true. She said the only thing she could.

"I Love You, Stefan." She breathed as she looked from his slightly parted lips and back to his eyes. "Always have, always will." She sighed. He pulled her closer to his chest by her hips, and kissed her. He kissed like his life depended on her. His self-revival had been found in her kiss. His whole life had started in her kiss. His reason to get up in the morning is brought in her kiss. All love that he lives for is in her kiss. She started to cry in the kiss, as the salty tears cascaded off each other's lips. The kiss was open and deep, but also gentle, slow, loving. When he pulled away he reached up to her face and in her doe browns, he repeated.

"I Love You."


	10. Chapter 10

Elena woke with a start as someone crashed into their bedroom.

"Klaus! What the hell are you doing!?" Stefan yelled reaching for the sheets at the foot of the bed (which Elena always kicked off) and pulled them up to cover her in her underwear.

"Sorry." Klaus said smirking, obvious he wasn't. Elena and Stefan both stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to close the door. But he didn't.

"Klaus what do you want?" Elena asked impatiently.

"Yeah, what were you thinking?" Stefan added. Klaus sauntered in to the room and leaned against the dresser, with a little too broad a smile.

Elena recoiled instantly, and sat up against the headboard.

"Well, seeing as you two are my new best friends, I thought it would be much more _personal, _waking you up myself. As a friendly start to our day." Klaus looked them up and down, realizing Stefan had no clothes on at all, but a thin sheet covering him. "But uh... You two seem to think a little more friendly than I had in mind." He said as he strutted back towards the door. "Now no monkey business, children!" he said waving a finger at them. "I expect you to be ready to go within a half-an-hour. Busy day ahead of us!" he said as he shut the door.

Elena lay back down on the bed, and Stefan relaxed as well.

"Sorry." He breathed as the return to the spooning position they had woken up in.

"No need." She said grabbing the hand he had rested on her hip. She played with his fingers and he propped himself up on his elbow to gaze at her. She was so beautiful. Her hair so perfect, her skin so tender, and her eyes so big and so dark. Like a big dark abyss waiting for him to get lost inside. He heard her sigh and his gaze drifted to her mouth, as she opened her lips and exhaled. He wanted so badly to kiss her.

"When I woke up, it took me a minute to remember where I was." She said, as she gave a sad giggle.

"I know me too. But I woke up before you." She shifted to face him, and he settled down as well to look eye-to-eye with her.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked. "We could've had more time together before the inevitable siren call."

" I didn't want to disturb you, plus you looked s-"

"I looked so peaceful, yeah I know," she said ahead of him.

"I like watching you sleep." She didn't know why she thought that was sweet, but it was strangely endearing, though from what she said next you had no way of knowing.

"That's a little stalker-like." She giggled.

"Well I can't help it…" Stefan said, moving in on his prey. He grabbed her hips and kissed her lips quickly, before moving down her neck and then back up to her ear, which he took between his teeth and pulled as she gasped. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. She immediately pulled away, only to crash her lips onto his. They both sat up, and sat on their feet, facing each other. When Elena decided there was not enough contact she stood on her knees and pulled Stefan up with her, all this time never disconnecting their lips. They stood on their on knees chest-to-chest, her hands in his hair and around his shoulders, as his trailed all the way up and down her body. Gripping her ass, he deepened the kiss as she wrapped an arm around his waist while the other cupped his face.

Needless to say: "monkey business" occurred.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As they did not come down within an hour Klaus sent up a hybrid to warn them it was near time to go, nearly sure they wouldn't disobey him. Klaus had instructed the hybrid to enter the room no matter what he heard and the poor boy had to listen regardless of the gasps and groans and moans that would have warned anyone else. Without any personal desire, the hybrid cautiously opened the door to find none less than he had expected. The two sweaty bodies moved rhythmically as the girl moaned like crazy. The hybrid pulled the door back and let out a small cough from behind the door he held ajar. Neither the moaning, nor the bed creaking stopped. He cleared his throat louder… the creaking of the bed only became faster-paced, and the girl began yelling "Stefan" over and over again. The hybrid knew that was the mans name. The hybrid then would have intruded, had the girl not screamed. Knowing this to be the worst time to walk in the hybrid waited. The creaking slowed and he thought now as good a time as any. He was wrong. He entered the room completely. "Klaus wants you to hurry up."

Before he had finished speaking the girl had shrieked, while the guy covered them with the sheets. The hybrid bit his lip, and murmured an apology on the way back out. Stefan laughed half-heartedly, while Elena remained petrified.

"Aw, come here." He said and beckoned. She horrifically embarrassed and made no attempt to hide it at all as she ran to Stefan's arms and he cradled her head against his chest. He chuckled softly at her. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes, as he pushed a lock of hair away from her face she said:

"Today is gonna be a long day."


	11. Chapter 11

Klaus again took them to Gloria's, which was now owned by her niece, Valerie. Stefan and Elena dancing to the live band, upon Klaus's wishes. While he, helped himself to a blonde in the corner booth.

Stefan's hands were resting on Elena's waist, as her arms around his shoulders. She buried her face in his chest, and he rested his chin on the top of her head, as they swayed to the music.

Stefan glanced over at Klaus to see him watching them, smiling. Shame swept over him as he looked back at Elena.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered into Elena's hair. At this, she lifted her head and met his gaze.

"Please don't be." As she reached up to touch his face. "I'd go anywhere with you. I love you Stefan." She kissed his cheek as she hugged his shoulders, and rested her face in the crook of his neck. It took him a minute, but eventually he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "I love you." She whispered again, as she felt the wet of his tears soak through her shirt.

"I love you too," he said. He pulled back from her just enough to meet her eyes, before he kissed her, fiercely. They had completely forgotten about dancing at all. They just held each other and kissed sweetly. The kiss became more heated and she opened her mouth to invite him in, and his hand trailed down to her butt. They completely forgot about any and all aspects of their surroundings, as her heart picked up speed. Their tongues dueling, their hands groping.

They were completely lost in each other before Klaus sent a hybrid over, to tell them to just keep dancing.

After a while, Elena got tired and they went to go sit down with Klaus. Klaus offered the blonde to Stefan, but he politely declined.

"Don't think I'll let it slide every time." Klaus said, warningly. " You won't be able to survive on your diet. Not with me around any ways." Klaus snapped his fingers, as if he just thought of something brilliant, but he said it casually enough. "For now you will just have to feed on Elena."

"No way," Stefan said forcefully.

"Stefan, you will feed on Elena." Klaus looked Stefan in the eye and his pupils dilated. "Here. Right now." Klaus ordered.

Stefan looked at Elena apologetically, "I'm sorry." He said.

Elena gave a sympathetic smile in return. He took her wrist in his hand.

" Oh, no. The neck." He, reluctantly pushed aside her hair, and leaned into her neck. He gently bit down and Elena gasped. He only took as little as possible, before he pulled back. He then bit into his own wrist and offered it to Elena. She looked at him quizzically.

"Please." He whispered as he stroked her hair, and whipped away a bit of the blood, still on her neck. She took his hand and brought it up to her lips. She quickly finished, and returned to his gaze.

"So sweet." Klaus said to them. "Alright you're getting boring, just go dance some more."

They got up from the table and did as he had asked. Elena was still tired but she would not want to be one to disobey Klaus. They settled back in to a swaying rhythm, and Stefan again whispered into her ear.

"I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay." She said as she held the side of his face. "It really doesn't hurt that bad, and it's already healing."

She lifted herself onto her toes, and gave him a soft kiss.

"I love you, and I don't regret a thing." She whispered into his neck, as they separated. He closed his eyes, and held her just a little bit tighter.


	12. Chapter 12

they finished at Gloria's as the day was coming to a quick close, it ended with Klaus taking Elena's blood. He cut the base of her palm with a letter opener, and instructed her to hold her hand to let the blood drip into a beer bottle off the tip of her thumb. in not to long she would begin to feel lightheaded. stefan sat with her at the coffee table in their little house, they would have to learn to treat as home. stefan held her hand in place and kissed her head when her body began to shiver and her arm wavered in air above the brown bottle on the table. when the blood began to run thinner, stefan bandaged her up and fed her some of his own blood.

"thank you." she whispered, and tucked her head into his shoulder. he lay back with her on the couch, as she nestled between himself and the cushions. she fell asleep there, in a state of mind surprisingly peaceful for their current situation. she meandered into dreaming, all the while half-aware that stefan was holding her. he carefully picked her up and took her into his arms. he swiftly carried them both up the stairs, into their designated room. he lay her down on her side of the bed and wandered over to his own. he fell asleep almost instantly once she was safely in his grasp.

they woke up once in the middle of the night, almost simultaneously. neither of them feeling in the least bit tired anymore. they talked in hopes it would bring them back to sleep, but only gave them genuine interest in what the other was saying, there for another reason to stay awake. in hardly anytime they were just enjoying the company of the other in their arms. they began speaking only when it felt necessary to profess their love for one an other. hands caressing faces, noses and lips often brushing, legs entangling, hearts melting. breathing becoming their main focus, as the other would so easily take breath away. inevitably, kisses would become frequently exchanged, and the clothes stefan hadn't bothered to rid them of began coming off. they made love over and over again that night. they needed the other to know. they needed to show how much they loved them. and to remind themselves just how much their love is worth. worth all the pain, worth all the suffering. they'd rather be here with each other than on a tropical island with anyone else. they made love long into the night, their moans filling up the house. when finally they became satisfied the sun had begun coming up again. only then did they fall asleep. to be woken up three hours later by some hybrid.

**A/N: this next part is more towards the M rating, so skip it if it might make you uncomfortable:)**

the banging on the door pulled them both from their pleasant sleep in an instant.

"rise and shine, lovebirds." came an annoyingly cocky voice of some unknown hybrid. "be ready to go in an hour."

elena and stefan took an unspoken to come to, then soon enough elena got out of bed.

"well good morning." stefan said, upset elena hadn't given him any sort of a greeting this morning. she smiled and walked around to his side of the bed. she sat next to him and slowly leaned over, her breasts dangling and brushing upon his chest. with a seductive look on her face, she took her time as she kissed up his neck, working her way toward his mouth. she only got to the corner of his lips before she stopped, lingering there just above him. teasing him, playing with him. he flipped them over in his speed, before his lips descended upon hers. he kissed her sweet, but not hard, lovingly, but not over powering. she new he could do so much better. she gave him a few more minutes, before she pushed him off and skipped out of bed, into the bathroom. he followed her slowly, peering at her start the water for a shower, watching her getting undressed. she easily slipped off her tank top peeling it away from her luscious curves. slipping her underwear down her legs, and stepping out of them.

"coming?" she played over her shoulder. he sped over to her, holding her hips, he pressed into her from behind. she could feel him half-hard in his boxers, as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. she turned around slowly in his arms. she kissed him three times, lightly. before she pulled his boxers loose of his hips, and pushed them down. she grabbed his hand and pulled them into the shower.

the water was warm, only adding to the eternal heat radiating between them. he brought her to his chest, and just felt her. the water trickling off and in between them. soaking into their hair running down their backs, and off of where their bodies meet. he kissed her neck, kissed her chest, and her hands run with the water, down his back and in his hair. he held her hips tightly to his body. as he took her breast into his mouth, she let out the most alluring noise he ever heard. he grabbed her ass firmly then, and he released her nipple from his lips.

his mouth collapsed upon hers, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. he pushed her against the tile wall, and they kissed franticly. passionately, but lovingly. their tongues met in a whirlwind. but soon enough he pulled away, his eyes ablaze with lust. he let it be for a moment just treasuring her breath on his face in contrast with the outstanding heat they were experiencing.

"please Stefan." elena let out. "take me." she begged, eyes half-lidded. he looked her up and down, before he aligned his length with her wet center and entered her quickly.

"Oh god Stefan." elena gasped. no matter how many times they've slept together, she is always surprised at his largeness. he pulled out and again, thrust forward, hard. he adjusted her in his grasp, so she sat on his left arm under her butt and his right hand was able to run all over her body. he pulled out and pushed in slowly, over and over. he cupped her breast with his right hand, which then ran down her body and settled on her thigh. while her hands ran through his hair, across his shoulders, gripped his arms, traveled down his back, held his ass, pushing him deeper into herself. he then set out a relentless pace of thrusts.

"Ah... Stefan." elena moaned. he could reach places inside her, she wouldn't have known existed. he used more strength in his thrust than he had any time last night. she could barely catch her breath. he plundered her depths fast and hard, as he threw his head back and groaned.

"fuck," he whispered. he kissed her lips lightly but focusing on his speed. "Elena." he shouted. they knew the other was close. she was growing tighter, clenching around him. her nails started scratching all around is shoulders as orgasm took over her.

"Oh yes, yes, Stefan, fuck yes" she shouted. her eyes rolled back in her head, and her body began to spasm and thrash wildly. her legs held tighter around his waist and he was gone, as faster he went. murmuring an endless string of curses and prayers, he found release deep within her

**A/N: this is where the M part ends. **

he held her there for moments after. once her breathing was only slightly deeper than usual, he placed her down with a kiss to her cheek. she swung her arms around his neck, and she kissed him lightly before hugging him.

"okay we should get ready." he said with a smile.

"yeah." she panted. "but i actually have to take a shower, seeing as this one wasn't very productive." she laughed.

"I disagree." he says, smirking as he pulls her in for another kiss. he moves from the shower, and she watches his backside as she sighs to herself. she finished in the shower and came out to get dressed. he was lying on the bed writing in his journal.

he would spill every thought onto every page of that book. the ink danced in words he would never have thought to express out loud. carrying with his every trouble, his every joy, letter to letter and word to word, they flowed effortlessly. as if unburdened by there meaning, they had come to him and thus his pen. only now, he wrote about elena. nothing else.

he closed the book and walked over to her. she, in front of the mirror, doing her makeup, held the mascara at her eye.

"you look beautiful without it." he told her, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"your biased." she smiled.

"but you being beautiful is one of the many reasons i am in a position to be biased." he toyed with her.

"well i'm done." she turned around in his arms, placing her palms on his chest. "we should get downstairs." she almost whispered closing her eyes.

"You ready?" he asked.

"As ready as i'll ever be." he took her hand and led her downstairs.

They ate the breakfast that had been prepared for them, and were left to watch tv until Klaus got back from werewolf hunting or whatever it is he does.

they sat in the living room, slightly reclined on the couch. elena in between stefans legs resting back against his chest, as he played with her hair.

"well this isn't so bad." elena suggested, as she felt him smile.

"no its not." he said as he kissed the side of her head.


	13. Chapter 13

klaus burst through the door, though they tried to pretend like they didn't notice. they knew that soon their moment would have to end. klaus came into the living room, in what was hard to decipher as being in a huff, or a hurry.

"well isn't this sweet." though they tried to pretend they didn't notice that either, it became clear within a moment, he wasn't going away and had no intention to differ from bothering them just standing there in the doorway.

"so... what are we doing today, klaus?" Elena asked, trying so desperately not to appease him.

"Well we will be going back to Gloria's. and i think we'll begin our lessons, stefan, on how to be a vampire again." Elena looked behind her, slowly, at stefan. he only assumed playing with her hair, and stroking the back of her hand he was holding, with his thumb.

"When should we leave?" elena asked, reluctant to pander to what he so obviously wanted her to ask.

"Well whenever you two are ready." He said so transparently telling them they should leave soon.

"We're ready now." elena said, reaching for the remote on the coffee table to turn off the television. she stood up, and pulled stefan up after her.

they headed outside to the black S.U.V. where they then were escorted to Gloria's. they went to their little table in the booth closest to the stage.

at one point stefan and elena danced at another, they ate, and when klaus was off at the bar they made out in the booth. Once elena had excused herself to the bathroom, Klaus began to reminisce about the days when they would kill without a second thought.

"We just didn't care. you weren't so caught up in what was right and was wrong because you knew that at the end of the day, you are only left alone. that gave us such relief. that the best thing you can do is making sure you have a good time, that the best thing you can live for is yourself." Klaus smiled, taking a sip of his scotch.

"There's actually a lot more to live for. i just hadn't met her yet." stefan said as his eyes landed on elena emerging from the ladies room. and as soon as her gaze found his, she smiled. Where as Klaus' smirk had vanished.

"Alright thats it." Klaus said standing up, and pulling stefan out of the booth by the collar of his shirt. Elena followed at an eager and urgent pace, both her and Stefan's smiles dissipated, as well.

Klaus threw stefan out in to the alley. as a few hybrids came out of the back door behind them, shoving a red haired girl out in front of them. as she ran for the street, elena ran for stefan, and into his arms.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly knowing he didn't know the answer, either.

"Stefan, you better catch her. she's compelled to stand in the street, unless you stop her." Klaus yelled.

Elena let go of him and he sped to meet the girl. elena turned to klaus.

"Please don't do this to him." she begged.

"more like for him, love." Klaus said simply enough. "Though this isn't." he pulled elena closer by her arm. "i want you to watch him kill that girl, don't close your eyes, don't turn away, don't run away. you watch your stefan kill that girl." his pupils dilated. klaus shoved elena into a hybrids grasp. and they all went over to where stefan held the girl, by the shoulders.

he was fighting it, with the blood from the cut the hybrids had made on her hand. his face was changing and elena only wanted to bring him back. the humanity that was the real stefan she could see slowly deteriorating in his eyes, as the red was seeping in. the veins under his eyes were taking shape. the hybrid held elena secure in his arms, otherwise by know she would be by his side, bringing him back to her.

And with one word it all took place.

he was gone.

the inevitable his heart would push away. the inevitable her moral would pull in the other direction. it happened. in one word escaping that disdainful mouth. the inevitable happened.

klaus opened his mouth and,

"Feed."

then actually smiled. the bastard smiled as stefan tore into that girls veins.

her blood rushed down the side of his face in waves of a weakened pulse. he drank, and she quivered, almost shriveling. collapsing in on herself.

elena watched. the girl was gasping and struggling for the air she so desperately needed, as it tripped on its way down her throat.

Elena flinched. he took all the blood he could get. all the life source he needed for his own life, he stole.

Elena yelled. the girl was dying, dying for the person she loved most on this earth. a life was taken, her loved was spared.

Elena cried. the girl looked so small, like a child, helpless, hopeless. only a sliver of the faith she was born to believe in, remained, as she slipped into the dark unknown. he drank still, after she had gone limp in his arms.

the hybrid then let elena go, she ran to stefan. she grabbed his shoulder and was yelling his name, while in a whisper. his mouth still stuck on that girls neck. she tried to shake him by his arms, from behind. he turned and hit her away with the back of his hand. elena collapsed onto her foot. she thinks she broke an ankle.

she stood up on the slanted alley floor. bracing herself against the wall with a weak shoulder. she looked at the blood on her hands. she'd skimmed it when she fell. but now, was it her blood or the girls blood, both of witch her love had shed. without a second thought.

she felt a surge of anger. she attempted again to lunge at stefan, but in a utter failure collapsed again upon her foot.

with out much else to do, she screamed in pain. at the sound of a hopeless loss, her love for him, his love for her, it had betrayed her. she thought their love was forever. she thought her love was worth more than that. she thought she was stronger. it was all only a dark deception. she didn't understand. the pain was stronger than anything.

but at her shrieking and her cry, stefan released the body in his hands. he turned slowly to face a small shuddering frame of one elena gilbert. what had he done? he hit her? no. he wouldn't do that, would he? but he did.

what anyone who knew elena gilbert would have guesses she'd do next would be wrong. stefan cooing her name, kneeling beside her, begging she don't hate him, praying to god he didn't hurt her. what would they have guessed? would have been between her ignoring his sobbing pleas or slapping him straight. one might think she would just talk to him. what she did do, though, was enough to shake the earth upon it's core. send the damned bellow and let the riteous ascend. in a movement, a simple gesture, all wrongs have been obsolved by one elena gilbert.

she turned to face him. she took her sleeve in her hand, she reached up to his face. he looked curiously at her, closed his eyes, expecting a rightly deserved punch. but he felt a fabric, instead, lightly carressing his face. the fibers scrubbed against his skin until he felt again clean. she had wiped the blood off his beautiful face. and once his eyes would be open again, he would find no resent of himself in her eyes. she placed a hand gently on his face, and he could see tears in her eyes. whether the next to be shed would be happy tears, tears of sadness, or of pain, no one could quite say. but in the defining moment i spoke of just earlier:

Elena smiled. she smiled, a real smile. not those of which most forgiving women would smile. but a smile of hope, and of faith in this man. a smile of contentedness, a smile of relief in spirit. and let words slip out of her lips, that stefan would never let go of,

"There you are." she said in joy.

He took her into his arms, and they cried. together, they cried. we will leave the scene now as it prosides, with a girl dead, a lonely man shocked, and two people with a love to take the world by storm. until next time.


	14. Chapter 14

when elena awoke, she didn't feel the familiar warmth against her back she grown accustomed to. ever since that night, stefan had been a little distant. not cold, still warm, it just tasted a little bittersweet. she wasn't really worried, but she knew he was hurting for what he did to her.

Klaus had recently been gone most of the day, leaving stefan and elena at the house. they never quite knew what he was doing, only assuming he's making himself feel useful, teaching new hybrids how to be vampires.

stefan and elena had once shared the thought that he only needed and excuse to care about anything. that he's only the worst person on earth because it gives him the fulfillment of a purpose. they knew that they could never forgive him for what he's put them through, but they also knew that it isn't beyond the human mind to look past everything he's done, not if they loved him.

stefan and elena were living proof of that theory, god knows they've been tested of it many times.

elena got up from the bed, and glided down the stairs and out the front door. stefan was standing at the left side of the porch where the city skyline was faced.

she came up from behind him and slid her hands under him arms to rest on the front of his shoulders. she half expected him to tense at the surprise of her touch. but little did she know he could guess that gentle heat in her fingertips anywhere, to which he would immediately smile. when she felt him relax, and she smiled too.

no one but the bored hybrid watching them, making sure they didn't stray, would have been able to say how long they were standing there.

when he finally turned in to face her, she smiled brightly. she stood on the tip of her toes and kissed him. only lightly, but that was enough. he brought his hands to her face, and stroked her cheek. he kissed her nose, her forehead, her cheek, her eyelids, and her lips once more, as she giggled quietly. he loved her laugh. her kind of deep, a little husky, but over all, light, soft, and lovely laugh. though he himself was close to crying. she held him tighter, when he pulled from their kiss to hold her against his chest.

"Stefan" she addressed and looked up at him. "i need you to stop hurting yourself like this." she said seriously. "When you hurt yourself, you're hurting me. i love you so much, stefan. nothing is worse than knowing your not happy, except knowing that i can't make you happy." he moved his arms from around her shoulders to her waist to hold her tighter. "I dont care if your no good for me, or if i'm no good for you. because what we have is worth fighting you for." she said, her voice broke in the middle and began to cry, desperately grasping him. "I need you, stefan." she sobbed. "i need you here."

"Shhh, i'm right here. i will never leave you, elena. i couldn't if i tried." he laughed, in a kind of melancholy way. "let's go inside." he whispered into her hair. she nodded against his chest.

they stayed inside by the fire, it was only starting snow out. for a while they each wrote in their journals, mutually wondering if this was their destiny. if they could not continue this forever, elena was starting to miss the option of joining stefan in eternity. to anyones surprise, she is starting to think she would have turned eventually anyways. and is only so in love with stefan, she is starting to think she would want to.

but klaus would hunt them until the ends of the earth, no doubt. he will not be satisfied until he's set up hybrids in every town for 100 square miles on the entire world. so he'll always have connections he'll always be in control.

Elena had no idea now what their fate held anymore. she had always thought that something would have to work it out for them. she has never had a doubt that she and stefan were meant to be. she was born only to love him. she never thought that true love would be so hard. she only had so much inhibition about such things before she met stefan, but even since they had been in love she had figured nothing should dare succeed in breaking them. even though its only in common sense that one would assume the natural reason. but in Elena's eyes, it had never looked as probable.

when elena sought to break the silence, she lead with only,

"Stefan." she said holding him in her gaze once her journal was as full as it might be today.

He looked up from his journal, across the coffee table. "Yes, Elena." she looked almost caught and admitted,

"I guess i just want to hear you say my name." he pulled his feet from the couch beside him, and offered her the seat nest to him. she walked over, and collapsed into him. he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek.

"elena," he whispered, before he kissed his way, lovingly, to her neck."Elena." again into her jaw. "Elena." as he left for her shoulder, and then her breast. she moaned, and kind of smiled, in a serious way though. he kissed her lips then, passionately. she found her way to a straddled position on his lap. elena ripped his shirt, and she was happy, when he helped lift her sweater over her head.

he'd been guarded, and she needed him to understand, that she loved him. for everything he is. he stretched the fabric of her tank top down to reveal her clevage. and while he was distracted, handling her breasts, she kissed his neck and sucked just below his ear, then taking the lobe into her teeth.

"Elena." he moaned.

he pulled back, to have access to her lips, once more. she began to work on his belt while still trying to grind against him. he picked her up from the couch, and sped them up the stairs.

he set her down gently on the bed. before she flipped them over, she pushing him back down by his chest.

"elena."


	15. Chapter 15

tangled in sweated salty sheets, asleep awaiting the inevitable dawn, there is a man and a women.

love is never easy and that much they knew, but in so many ways it is simple. through all the imperfections and all the flaws etched on the others soul, is only a reminder that they are the closest thing to perfect that exists. and all those flaws that have caused them grief in the past and that are bound to do so again, could never change the love they felt for the person that they know now.

in so many words it meant so much, and in few it meant little. only pure, only good, only love.

in this moment we approach them, the sun catching the textured glass of their window. shinning on the woman's face creating shadows on the man's own, tucked into her shoulder.

that love could conquer evil, they would have by now. no doubt in anyone's mind beholding this sight that it is strong enough, or that there is enough of it.

but that evil is incompatible be it for a mate or opponent. evil stands unaccompanied in either field.

where as love, love has been a savior to so many. and in a perfect example one would use elena gilbert and stefan salvatore.

unfortunately though, the dawn will break and the evil of death, that they have come too well to know, will begin to appear in the one dominant form called klaus.

as the man blinks his eyes open, he kisses the woman's bare shoulder where his head had rested. she still asleep, breathing deeply, smiling slightly. stefan sat up and out of her grasp. elena shifted in her sleep and let out what sounded like a small whimper. smiling, he lay back down on his left side to admire her. he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and sighed. no one counted the seconds that he spent watching her then. it could have been hours until eight o'clock. when the alarm buzzed and she stirred herself awake. she opened her eyes to meet his. and even in her tired state, was enough to cast the brightest of smiles upon her face.

"good morning" she said, hoarsely.

"morning" he repeated as he dragged her closer to himself, by her waist. she ran a hand through his messy hair. making some ends stand up, and some flatten against his head. swirling it around her fingers, fisting it lightly, as she started kissing his neck, and in return he kissing hers. on saturdays, klaus would wake them at nine o'clock. they had begun setting their alarms to one hour proceeding, so as to have more time with each other. when they found their way back to each others lips, she pulled away.

"thank you, stefan." his eyes searched hers for a reason. "for letting me back in, i know its hard, but dont you ever underestimate how much i need you." he closed his eyes in process and nodded.

"i sometimes like to tell myself that you dont i suppose." he swallowed. "that it isn't so much me you need as someone who loves you like i do." he opens his eyes to meet hers once more. "i came into your life when you needed someone. and whose to say if it had been someone else..."

"it wouldn't have." she interrupts. "i often try to convince myself of that too. i guess to make me feel a little less guilty for hurting damon, and even matt. i like to think it could have just as easily been them if i weren't so selfish... but stefan it's just not true. i love you. before i even met you, i loved you. i dont know how that's possible, but it is. there is a part of me that is attached to you. i dont know if you believe in that kind of stuff, if there is a greater force, that puts our lives together, i know that you're my match. it makes me so sad to think that not everybody finds their soulmate. but it makes me happy i found mine."

he had begun to cry, and neither where sure what kind of tears they were. regardless though, he kissed her fiercely, then.

they made love that morning. they were in the bed, on the dresser, against the wall, and in the shower, on the bathroom counter, and again in the bed.

hours later, stefan had killed an innocent girl, and elena feeding her wrist to random people.

when they returned home, they immediately adjourned. and in the sanctity of their room she cried.

klaus broke in, in a breathless rage.

"will you keep that girl quiet stefan?" he shouted.

"Shut up, klaus." he spat back, not even bothering to look up from stroking elena's back.

"I said shut her up."

"No." stefan, finally looking up, responded. "Why does it bother you so much anyways?" he continued. "you're not supposed to give a damn about others emotions. whether or not you hate it."

klaus calmly walked over to stefan, while elena only cried louder. "never speak to me like that again." stefan blinked and nodded his head. "now shut that girl of yours the fuck up." he demanded, and left.

stefan pulled elena into his chest but she kept crying. he held her tighter, her whole body shaking. he pressed her closer to himself, forcing her face into himself. she only sobbed louder, pulling away suddenly frightened at his strength. struggling to breathe her sobs quickened, as she fought him. he pulled her head into his chest again with his arm. as she struggled and writhed. he held her tighter and tighter. she began to scream. and he pressed her tighter into him. until she stopped.


End file.
